Many devices in the exercising field have been developed to assist persons in further developing coordination and balance for the entire body. Many of such units have been specifically developed for use in minimal space areas and as such do not require gymnasium facilities. In many sporting activities, such as skiing and the like, a high degree of balance is required and most apparatus units do not provide a degree of useage which will provide for movement in, what may be termed three dimensional or total movement. The concept of total movement varies from the three dimensional concept in that total movement may include singular, double or triple axle movement and also include the various combinations thereof. With the applicant's device as provided herein such exercising movements are attainable.
Comparable prior art includes devices known as "Bongo Boards" and swivel board devices which are sold under a variety of commercial names. All of these devices provide for, and require, a balancing technique but similarly, they are all limited to minimal dimensional or axial movement.
With applicant's device, the user is free to select a certain degree of moveability by limiting the movement of at least one or several of the alternate elements of the device and thereby the proficiency of the user is easily modified from a beginning status to that of an advanced user.
It is therefore an object of applicant's device to provide an exercising device which incorporates a first rocking element arranged to rock in a first direction and having a supporting platform thereon such that a user may stand thereon and control the rocking action thereof.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide an exercising device which incorporates a first rocking element arranged to rock in a first direction and having a supporting platform thereon, such platform being rotatably mounted such that a user standing thereon will be confronted with the control of both a turning and a rocking motion.
It is still a further object of applicant's invention to provide an exercising device which incorporates a first rocking element arranged to permit rocking motion in a first direction or plane, a first rotatable element arranged for rotation in at least a limited degree and a supporting platform rotatably mounted on the first rotatable element.
It is still a further object of applicant's invention to provide an exercising device which incorporates a first rocking element arranged to permit rocking motion in a first direction or plane, a rotatable cross member extending longitudinally of the rocking element and a supporting platform which is rotatably mounted on the rotatable cross member.
It is yet a further object of applicant's invention to provide an exercising device which incorporates a first rocking element arranged to permit rocking motion in a first direction or plane, a rotatable cross member extending longitudinally of the rocking element and a supporting platform which is rotatably mount on the rotatable cross member with means for selectively limiting the degree of rocking of the rocking element and means for selectively limiting rotation of the rotatable cross member.